One Night Long Story
by lopelope
Summary: Hubungan satu malam mengikat Neji dan Tenten perlahan-lahan, takdir semakin menjuruskan mereka ke dunia yang terpaksa mereka bagi bersama—tanpa cinta. NejiTen, AR. Updated! Bab V: Kiku Merah. Peringatan di dalam, mohon RnR ya?
1. Bab I: One Night Stand

_**Disclaimer:**__** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own messy room where I can unleash my imagination.**_

**Peringatan: ****AR****—****karena di beberapa hal, masih menggunakan keadaan sesuai _Canon Verse _meski sebagian sudah melenceng jauh****. Neji Ten****—****tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada bumbu-bumbu dari **_**pair**_** lainnya termasuk **_**Slash**_** (**_**Shounen-Ai**_**). Elemen dewasa****—****lebih kepada tema yang diangkat dan bahasa yang dipakai.**

**Tidak Suka Jangan Coba Membaca**

**oOo **_**Enjoy**_** oOo**

Takdir—sesuatu yang abstrak, mencengkram—meremukkan dan menyelamatkan kita di saat yang sama. Bualan lelucon pahit yang terasa menyenangkan untuk diumbar. Proses hidup yang membuat Neji malu sekaligus bahagia. Betapa ia dulu dengan bangsatnya menghakimi orang melalui takdir, menjadikan ujung garis hidup manusia sebagai tameng penyesalan atas kekejaman dirinya terhadap mereka.

Semua orang akan mati—tapi mereka tidak hidup hanya untuk menghadapi kematian. Hidup tidak sesempit dalam bayangan Neji dulu. Ia sekarang percaya jika semua bisa diubah, jalan hidup seseorang tidak pasti; _Kami-sama_ sangat adil—terlalu adil.

Lihatlah dia sekarang—pemuda Hyūga yang disegani penduduk Konoha. Keturunan yang dibanggakan oleh tetua klannya. Dia bukan lagi pelayan di dalam_ Hyūga_ _Manor_. Tanda mengerikan di keningnyapun tak lagi ada. Kehebatannya telah diakui oleh _Shinobi_ senior yang lain—semuanya mempercayainya untuk menjadi _Anbu no Taichou_, ia juga masuk dalam jajaran _Ninja_ yang dipercaya untuk mengontrol misi rahasia.

Dia sekarang bangga akan dirinya yang diakui dan tidak dianggap remeh. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, ia hanya menjalankan apa yang diinginkannya—menjadi yang terbaik, namun _Kami-sama_ memberinya lebih. Bukankah takdir itu selalu bergulir bak roda kereta—yang melaju di hamparan rumput, tak selamanya terjebak dalam kubangan lumpur nista dan menjijikkan.

"Neji-sama—" sayup terdengar ketukan ringan dan suara seorang pelayan wanita memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Aku segera ke sana—" balas Neji lumayan keras ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Rutinitas pagi—makan bersama anggota Hyūga lainnya. Dipakainya jubah _Anbu_ berwarna cokelat tua kesukaannya sebelum berlalu ke ruang pertemuan utama di tengah-tengah _Manor_ bernuansa tradisional itu. Setelah berada di golongan anggota penting di Klan Hyūga—ia mulai terbiasa dengan peraturan bangsawan Hyūga tentang ini dan itu.

Setelah obrolan ringan dan makanan yang sudah berhasil dicerna mulutnya, Hyūga tampan itu meninggalkan kompleks rumah bangsawannya dan bergegas ke area dimana _Shinobi _dan _Kunoichi _elit dan berkemampuan tinggi bergabung dalam tekad api. Mengorganisir mereka adalah tanggung jawab dari pemuda bermata perak keunguan ini sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

**oOo**

Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasa, hanya ada beberapa pertemuan penting dan evaluasi interen yang harus dihadiri Neji. Konoha sudah sangat kuat dan memiliki nama yang besar di kalangan Negara kalangan _Shinobi_. Musuh-musuh mereka akan berpikir ekstra untuk menyerang negara yang mempunyai _Jinch__ū__riki Kistune_ ini. Naruto bukan senjata—seperti _Kazekage_ yang dulu sengaja dimaksudkan untuk membentengi Suna, tentu saja. Tapi secara tidak langsung Naruto-lah yang menyumbang banyak atas kebesaran nama yang Konoha peroleh. Dengan _Shinobi_ kuat seperti Neji yang memimpin _Anbu_-nya—hanya orang bodoh yang menyerang Konoha saat ini.

"Haii Neji!" pekikan Lee terdengar dari kejauhan membuat pemuda berambut cokelat panjang ini menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berisik lainnya memang sangat menyebalkan tapi dia adalah sedikit di antara orang yang mengenal Neji dengan baik—teman setimnya dulu. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka jarang berkumpul.

"_Konbawa_, Lee! Hingga sekarangpun kau tak berhenti bertingkah—ada apa?" jawabnya datar.

"Kau baru menjadi pemimpin skuad _Anbu_, dan kau hanya berjalan lurus ke _Manor_-mu? Yang benar saja! Kemana semangat mudamu?"

"Aku sedang tak berminat melakukan apa-apa, Lee. Cari orang lain saja—"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Aku sudah mengundang _Rookie Nine _untuk berkumpul di bar dekat Toko _Dango_. Mereka sekarang menunggumu—bawahanmu di _Anbu_ juga datang beberapa, Gai-_sensei_ juga hadir!" seloroh Lee sambil mendorong pundak Neji sekeras dan secepat mungkin menuju tempat hiburan.

"Kau—jangan berlaku sesukamu sendiri, Lee!" dia tidak suka kebisingan, jika ia ingin minum ia pasti datang ke bar sepi yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan musik.

"Hahaha—sudahlah Neji, bersenang-senanglah! Cari wanita, atau mungkin—pria yang kau suka, kau ini manusia tidak sih!" perkataan Lee makin ngawur, Neji curiga jika Lee sudah mabuk dahulu sebelum ke bar. Semakin pasrah terhadap sahabat lamanya ini. Toh, dirinya juga butuh bersenang-senang.

**oOo**

Benar-benar bar yang padat—bau alkohol dan asap rokok menguar ke penjuru ruangan. Tampak beberapa Ninja dan warga sipil lain yang turut menghibur diri dari jeratan masalah dalam hidup. Dentuman musik keras yang Neji sama sekali tak tahu apa judulnya terus menggema di sepanjang ruangan besar ini. Ia melipat jubah _Anbu_ tipisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ninjanya—lalu mengantungkan topeng _Anbu_-nya di sela-sela ikat pinggangnya.

Pandangan dari mata berpupil samar itu teredar ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Mengabsen rekan-rekan yang sudah Lee undang dengan sesuka hatinya itu. Ia mendengar gelak tawa khas orang mabuk dan serta-merta mengalihkan pandanganya sebelum memutar matanya sebal. Terlihat Gai-_sensei _yang setengah mabuk sedang menggoda beberapa pelayan wanita.

"Hai, Neji-kun—" sapa Sakura yang kini tengah dipeluk Lee dari belakang. "Semoga Lee tidak membuatmu terlalu sibuk hari ini," lanjutnya setengah bercanda.

"Dia butuh hiburan, Sakura—dengan begitu dia akan terlihat lebih manusiawi. Dia terlihat seperti mesin akhir-akhir ini," timpal Lee dengan gaya bicara seenaknya.

"Tak apa Sakura—aku juga bosan dengan kegiatan di _Manor_," balas Neji asal semakin salah tingkah melihat Lee yang mulai menciumi tengkuk Sakura. "Jaga Lee, Sakura—dia akan sangat mengerikan jika mabuk—" tambahnya menyeringai jahil.

Sakura hanya mengernyit mengingat betapa berbahayanya Lee jika mabuk—dia berubah bak macan hutan yang kelaparan dalam menyikapi segala hal. Dia menghela nafas panjang mengetahui kalau Lee akan sulit dicegah untuk minum.

Neji melenggang menjauh ke tempat pemesanan minuman—Ino dan Sai menghampirinya sejenak untuk mengucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya ia menjadi Ketua _Anbu_, dan berterimakasih karena telah mengundangnya kemari. Neji hanya mengangguk ringan menanggapi ucapan mereka dan menggumamkan terimakasih dengan sopan.

Setelah minuman pesanannya datang—ia langsung saja menghabiskan cairan yang terasa membakar kerongkongannya itu dengan sekali teguk. Kepalanya terasa berat sesaat sebelum ia memesan lagi dan lagi. Di jeda keadaan mabuknya ia sempat melihat sekelebatan rambut pirang dan rambut hitam merebahkan diri di sofa panjang di dekatnya.

Perkiraannya benar—Sasuke itu benar mengencani Naruto. Ia hampir tertawa saat mengingat betapa aseksualnya bawahannya itu terhadap wanita. Iri juga melihat teman-temannya telah mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok. Sedangkan dia tak pernah memikirkan masalah cinta sama sekali, tujuan hidupnya hanya terpaku untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Hyūga lainnya. Dia tak pernah mencintai—cinta terlalu repot untuk ditanggapi.

Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk mendapatkan orang yang bersedia mencintainya—dia tampan, mempunyai kekuasaan; bahkan wanita rela berbaris rapi untuk bergiliran merasakan sari dirinya. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja menjadi lelaki brengsek yang beralih dari satu ranjang ke ranjang lain dari banyak wanita.

Ia perlu melakukan eksperimen kecil di bar ini. Dipandangnya nakal wanita berambut pirang stroberi di depan kanannya, tak lama kemudian ia mendapat balasan sebuah kedipan mata dari ujung sana. Betapa dunia itu menyenangkan batinnya bangga akan pencapaiannya dalam hidup ini.

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pandangannya sedikit kabur; dicobanya untuk menyipitkan mata ke arah orang itu, sedikit demi sedikit matanya terfokus pada wajahnya—rambut gelap wanita itu tergerai; ya—wanita, gerak-gerik sosok itu anggun.

"Duduklah—" Neji menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Pengaruh alkohol tidak ukuran yang telah diteguknya membuat efek gerak badannya seakan mau jatuh.

"Maaf aku terlambat—" balas undangan cantik ini.

"Tak apa—minumlah dulu!" Neji menyodorkan secawan sake ke wanita itu.

Tenten tahu dirinya tidak bisa meneguk minuman beralkohol berlebihan—maka ia hanya meneguk separuh dari cawan yang ditawarkan Neji. Wanita muda ini terlihat berbeda; dia memutuskan untuk menggerai rambutnya alih-alih mencepolnya menjadi dua, ia sama sekali tak bersenjata di pesta kecil ini. Penampilan seperti warga sipil lainnya membuat Tenten terlihat makin cantik dan anggun. Pakaiannya kembali ke gaya sewaktu dia kecil dulu, bahu putihnya terekspos jelas, lekuk wajahnya membuat dia terlihat dewasa dan menawan.

Lee tadi mengundangnya kemari, mengatakan bahwa teman setimnya dulu—Neji akan merayakan kesuksesannya di bar ini. Tenten pikir tak ada salahnya bergabung dengan teman-teman lamanya. Meski dia masih belum ikhlas sepenuhnya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa—Lee dan Sakura akan menikah sebentar lagi. Melihat mereka berdua memadu kasih masih terasa menyesakkan.

Sakura gadis yang baik dan menghormatinya sebagai _Kunochi_ yang lebih senior, tidak ada masalah di anatara keduanya. Hanya saja Lee cinta pertamanya; setomboy apapun dia dulu, dia juga gadis yang pernah memendam rasa pada seorang pemuda. Teman setimnya; cinta lokasi konyol, tapi memang keadaan ini tidak dibuat-buat. Hanya ia yang tahu, _Kami-sama_ termasuk di dalamnya.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut-sudut dimana teman lainnya sedang menghibur diri dengan cara mereka sendiri—mata gelapnya berhenti ketika didapatinya Lee dan Sakura yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Tawa kecil mereka bak kaset rusak yang tak bisa berhenti melantunkan suara dalam pikirannya. Ia pikir—Sakura tak akan menerima Lee, ia kira—Lee akan berhenti mengejar harapan kosong itu. Kini ia hanya menertawai dirinya menghadapi takdir dari _Kami-sama_.

Diraihnya botol sake yang masih sangat penuh, dengan tiga kali teguk ia berhasil memindahkan cairan beraroma khas itu ke dalam kerongkongannya yang seakan kering mendadak melihat betapa bahagianya mereka yang di ujung sana. Neji yang menyaksikan ini semua hanya tersenyum samar—efek-efek alkohol kini bermain leluasa di pikiran dan otaknya. Kabut tebal menutupi rasio—yang ada hanya pikiran gelap dan emosi yang tak terbendung. Mata pudar Neji tak sejernih tadi—ada sekat tipis yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit gelap—nafsu.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam perputaran ilusi di kepalanya masing-masing, pikiran jernih merangsek keluar menembus batas kewarasan murni—tubuh mereka sangat panas, semakin panas saat bibir pucat milik Neji menyatu dalam pagutan kasar dengan bibir ranum Tenten. Ciuman itu jauh dari kasih—jauh dari cinta. Bergairah tetapi hambar, tak terasa—tak mengena.

Tidak ada yang mendominasi di sini, mereka sibuk membuktikan keeksistensian masing-masing. Tidak ada yang protes siapa berhak atas siapa. Bak ada gaya gravitasi lain antara mereka yang menyalahi hukum bumi. Keduanya memejamkan mata—penginderaan mati, yang ada hanya insting lepas tak terkendali. Dibentuknya cepat segel oleh Neji untuk ber-_teleport _ke tempat yang lebih layak—secerca sinar bersih dari hati Tenten meneriakkan lantang pada mereka untuk berhenti. Tapi teriakan itu semakin mengecil seiring dengan perjalanan mereka melewati sekat _chakra_ yang dibentuk Neji.

**oOo**

Sekali ini saja—batin Tenten yang lain ikut bersuara ketika punggungnya menyentuh _futon_ tebal. Tangan pemuda di atasnya sudah menjalar entah kemana, sibuk mengenyahkan batas yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Pedang _Anbu_ milik Neji dilempar ke sembarang arah, menimbulkan suara nyaring khas logam jatuh. _Hitai-ate_ dan kelengkapan dari seragam kebanggaanya kini terhambur di atas _tatami_.

Lupakan bisikan cinta yang menentramkan—bukan itu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang. Pekikan sakit dari yang menerima hanya direspon dengan belaian kecil; Neji terus saja bergerak—menuruti Ratunya yang menuntut lebih. Tenten tidak memikirkan hal rumit lainnya, dia tidak sedang mengutarakan cinta, diri aslinya masih terhalang ketidakrasionalan. Hanya pelepasan yang menjadi tujuan utama; harfiah atau sebaliknya, mereka hanya butuh akhir—dimana semuanya terasa ringan.

Ini bukan impian seorang gadis untuk mengakhiri batas itu—normalnya mereka akan mengimpikan: makan malam romantis, belaian lembut, pujian tulus, dan awal yang pelan penuh kasih; bukan ciuman kacau sebagai awalnya—permainan kasar di tengah, tak ada kata manis terucap—jeda di mana keduanya saling mengungkap cinta. Jauh—jauh dari itu semua.

Ini sisi lain dari mereka—tidak ada hal kompleks lainnya, hanya saling butuh, memberi dan menerima di saat bersamaan. Tidak ada protes yang berarti, semuanya terlalu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Lebih, Neji—" peluh membuat tubuhnya mengkilap, punggungnya melengkung sempurna bersamaan dengan hilangnya ritme gerakan Neji. Mereka sudah ada pada batasnya—

Sebelum semuanya memutih—terasa ringan, seakan diri mereka tak bertulang.

Menurut sisi lain mereka yang tertutup kabut gelap—

Ini sudah selesai—cukup malam ini.

Tak akan ada malam selanjutnya—

Menurut mereka—

Sedangkan yang di atas—berpaling, bersiap menorehkan hal yang tak mereka duga.

Bukankah takdir itu—misteri dari sudut pandang pertama maha tahu?

**oOo Bersambung oOo**

**A/N:**

Aku rasa, tema seperti ini sudah banyak diulas di fiksi-fiksi lain. Mungkin, meski di kasih _ending _yang _cliffhanger _tetap saja bisa ketebak plotnya yah? Tapi ini, aku dapatnya dari ngayal lho! Hasil insomnia mikirin ESL Exam, malah ngelantur ke sini XP

Masalah kata asing yang dimiringkan penulisannya sudah saya maksimalkan, berkat **Ambudaff** Senpai yang sangat baik sudah membalas tweet saya malam-malam. Meski ada kesalahan lain yang luput, habis saya tidak mahir bahasa Jepang dan gugel translet sama sekali tidak membantu saya DX. Jadi dengan keterbatasan ini, saya mohon kritik dan review untuk lebih baik yah!

Kalau jalan ceritanya tidak enak dan kurang pas, fanfic ini bisa jadi oneshoot seperti yang lalu XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Minna-san—dan **Review**? :D


	2. Bab II: Kubangan Takdir

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own messy room where I can unleash my imagination.**_

**Peringatan: ****AR****—****karena di beberapa hal, masih menggunakan keadaan sesuai _Canon Verse _meski sebagian sudah melenceng jauh****. NejiTen****—****tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada bumbu-bumbu dari **_**pair**_** lainnya termasuk **_**Slash**_** (**_**Shounen-Ai**_**). Elemen dewasa****—****lebih kepada tema yang diangkat dan bahasa yang dipakai.**

**Tidak Suka Jangan Coba Membaca**

**oOo **_**Enjoy**_** oOo**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah korden yang tersibak, kamar megah benuansa putih ini akhirnya mendapatkan asupan cahaya—yang tak didapatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Hawa penat hasil tadi malam sirna seiring dengan bertiupnya angin musim gugur nan sejuk ke penjuru kamar. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur yang saling sahut menyahut—melatari susasana damai ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi tadi malam—dimana peluh bercucuran dan erangan-erangan liar saling berpacu satu sama lain.

Bekas-bekas kegiatan mereka kini tercecer di atas_ tatami_: pakaian-pakaian yang mereka kenakan tadi malam berserakan—beberapa di antaranya sudah tidak rupa dan sobek; senjata-senjata Neji yang berhamburan; bahkan _futon_ di depan rak buku-buku yang mereka tempati tadi malam—sudah tak teridentifikasi bentuknya. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua mengakhiri itu semua di ranjang alih-alih _futon_. Sebegitu lupakah mereka—surgakah malam itu?

Kasur berseprai putih tulang dari sutra yang tadinya terbentang rapi juga berantakan. Selimut tipis dengan warna dan motif senada membalut tubuh polos mereka sebatas dada. Jari-jemari keduanya bertautan, seakan yang tadi malam itu cinta benar adanya—seakan mereka melakukannya dengan hati alih-alih hanya nafsu.

Tenten memindah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke kanan—sebelum matanya mengernyit dan mengerjap karena sinar matahari yang semakin terang menyapanya. Penglihatannya kabur—dicobanya untuk mengingat sesuatu, tapi kepalanya pusing bukan main. 'Ini bukan penginapan untuk _Kunoichi_ yang sedang dalam misi,' batinnya menganalisis betapa indah dan berkelasnya ukiran yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan ini. Matanya menjangkau apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari sudut ia berada sekarang—sampai hazel gelap itu membelalak ketika keduanya bertumbuk pada ornamen dinding dengan lingkaran kuning yang membingkai simbol api merah di dalamnya—

"Hyūga—" kata itu lirih meluncur dari bibirnya, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan—menyadari dirinya sekarang berada di kamar seorang Hyūga.

Dicobanya untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk, tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Batinnya merutuk apapun keputusan bodoh yang dibuatnya semalam. Tenten memekik tertahan—lehernya kaku dan kram, dicengkramnya seprai lembut yang sudah berantakan itu keras-keras. Kaca-kaca di mata cokelatnya meleleh—seiring dengan tersingkapnya tubuh atasnya—karena pengaruh gaya gravitasi yang menarik selimut tipis itu ke bawah. Bagian yang palin pribadi yang harusnya ia bagi pada orang yang dicintainya dengan kasih.

Pangkal pahanya terasa nyeri—lengkap sudah. Tidak butuh seorang ninja dengan rank _Jōnin_ untuk menyimpulkan kepingan ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, kejadian-kejadian tadi malam muncul dengan tidak sistematis memenuhi otaknya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kerasnya ia meremas selimut yang melilit dadanya. Alkohol sialan!

"Aagh—" erangan kecil dari orang yang di sebelahnya membuat Tenten menggigt bibir bawahnya, kepalanya makin ditundukan dalam-dalam.

Hening, Tenten menghentikan isakannya—dia tak pernah terisak di depan laki-laki.

Telapak tangan Neji memijat kepalanya keras-keras, berharap rasa pusing itu kunjung hilang. "Kau—, kita—" pupil samar khas Hyūga itu melebar saat dia menemukan sosok lain di tempat tidurnya hanya terbalut dengan selimut tipis—polos seperti dirinya.

Tenten tidak merespon apapun, ia segera bangkit dari ranjang berukuran besar itu—memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang telah dipreteli Neji tadi malam. Ia polos berjalan mencari pasangan-pasangan kain yang tercecer—ia bahkan tak perduli dengan badannya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Ia mengerang kecil saat perih di pangkal pahanya mendera. Sisa cairan Neji menetes—membentuk linangan putih di sepanjang paha dalamnya. Dia merasa seperti pelacur, hina dan—gratis eh?

Ia butuh pulang—rumahnya, butuh air—untuk mandi, membasuh dirinya sebersih mungkin. Ia juga butuh waktu lama—untuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dipakainya cepat bajunya yang sudah terkumpul, tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap.

"Ini hanya hubungan satu malam—" suara berat Neji memecah keheningan.

Hanya bunyi kaitan mata kancing yang beradu.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Anggap ini tak pernah terjadi—"

Tenten terpaku sejenak, lalu melanjutkan membenahi letak atasannya—mengabaikan absennya beberapa kancing terbawah dari tunik biru mudanya. Matanya mengerling mencari-cari bola mata ungu pudar milik Neji. Yang dipandang mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. "Aku juga tak pernah mencintaimu, Hyūga—" seringaian mencibir membalut nada dingin Tenten. Cintanya masih milik Lee.

"Bagus—kau lebih baik berge—"

Suara 'poff' keras menghentikan lantunan nada dingin dari bibir Neji. Helaan nafas lelah Neji memenuhi ruangan, dihempaskan keras-keras badannya ke kasur yang masih beraromakan seks bekas kemarin malam, matanya terpejam—otaknya memutar kejadian panas itu bertubi-tubi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Neji, ia menikmatinya—mereka menikmatinya. Yang tadi malam itu menakjubkan—Tenten menakjubkan, ia wanita yang responsif—ia tak membiarkan Neji bermain sendiri, itu permainan mereka. Hanya saja kenyataan bahwa Tenten tidak menyukainya membuat hatinya mencelos.

Neji tidak buta, dilahirkan sebagai Hyūga yang jenius tidak membuatnya kehilangan rasa peka terhadap sekitar. Tenten menunjukkan respon lebih untuk Lee—ini membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Kegiatan mereka jadi sedikit hambar karena mereka tidak saling mencintai—ralat. 'Karena Tenten tak sedikitpun mengagumiku,' batinnya mengoreksi cepat—lebih tepatnya menyugesti diri.

Senormalnya wanita pasti menyadari kuatnya kharisma Si Hyūga. Dan Neji bukan sembarang Hyūga—pemuda Jenius yang mendahului teman seangkatannya untuk menjadi _Jōnin_, pemuda tampan, anggota keluarga cabang Klan Hyūga yang hebat—sampai-sampai tetua klan mengakuinya sebagai anggota keluarga inti Hyūga, dan semenjak empat hari yang lalu—seorang _Anbu_ _no Taichō_.

Hanya perempuan bodoh yang dengan tidaksopannya menolak Neji dengan cibiran telak. Perempuan yang baru beberapa menit saja berlalu dari ruangan pribadinya. Tenten tidak buta—apalagi bodoh, Neji tahu benar. Hanya saja—cintanya pada Lee masih terlalu lekat. Neji tidak pernah menyangka—bahkan perempuan tomboy dan semandiri Tenten bisa juga sensitif tentang cinta pertama.

**oOo**

Tenten mematut diri di depan kaca di sudut ruangan tidurnya. Ia baru saja mandi, kulitnya terlihat sedikit iritasi—mengingat bagaimana ia menggosoknya dengan sekuat tenaga—berharap aroma Neji dan bekas-bekas merah yang ditinggalkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hilang. Nyatanya— setelah badannya kering dan efek sabun hilang, aroma mint dan kayu manispun menyergap indera penciumannya lagi—jika saja bau itu tidak abstrak, dia sudah membelahnya menjadi bagian-bagian mikro dengan senjata di gulungannya.

Di bawah telinga kirinya ada tanda merah yang cukup kentara, tanda yang dibuat Neji ketika mereka berdua bersama-sama mencapai batasnya. Tanda yang mengingatkan betapa palsu sekaligus nyata kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Masih diingatnya Neji menyuarakan namanya cukup lantang untuk ukuran pemuda sepertinya.

Disentuhnya perlahan tanda yang kini menjadi sedikit gelap itu. Neji begitu dingin pagi ini, gaya bicaranya kembali seperti saat dia masih _Genin_ dulu, jauh sebelum dia merubah pola pikirnya tentang takdir. 'Hah—takdir, apa ini juga takdir?' batinnya mengejek dirinya yang kelewat bodoh telah membiarkan—takdir mempermainkan dirinya juga alkohol yang telah menyulapnya bak seekor kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Kerbau dungu kepunyaan Neji. Menyedihkan.

Ia ada misi ke Suna hari ini, ia berharap jika misi akan mengalihkan fokusnya. Ia tak berencana untuk berada di Konoha sebulan ke depan, kota ini hanya akan mengingatkan betapa bodohnya dia dan betapa memuakkannya permainan takdir yang mengombang-ambingkan dia bak serpihan debu yang ditiup angin kesana-kemari.

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen menuju Gedung Ke-_hokage_-an untuk persiapan keberangkatan ke Suna. Ia akan pergi dengan Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka, misi untuk mengantarkan gulungan aliansi. Suna dan Konoha memang mempunyai reputasi aman di kalangan Negara _Shinobi_, pemuda rusa itu bisa saja mengantarkannya sendiri. Tapi perjalanan ke sana akan melewati beberapa markas bandit-bandit bayaran yang cukup kuat di perbatasannya, dan gulungan ini perlu diantarkan cepat.

"_Kon'nichwa_, Tenten-_san_!" mata cokelatnya menengadah ke arah suara ceria milik seorang berambut merah jambu—takdir.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, Sakura—" jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Diperhatikannya sosok cantik nan anggun di hadapannya. Baju terusan merahnya terlapisi jas putih khas _Medic-nin _yang sedang bertugas. Ini tipe Lee—feminin, anggun, cantik, tipe keibuan. Tenten masih tak menyangka bahwa _Kunoichi _hebat ini, dulunya adalah Genin yang lemah, semua proses yang dilaluinya menjadi seperti sekarang sangat berat—tapi Lee tak pernah absen mendukungnya, menyemangatinya—beruntung sekali dia. Takdir—hatinya tertawa getir, Tenten tidak tahu jika tidur dengan seseorang dapat menularkan kebiasaan baru yang aneh.

"Tsunade-_sensei _menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu jika kau tak perlu ke Gedung Hokage, Shikamaru-kun mungkin sudah selesai menerima instruksi dan sedang menuju gerbang utara. Apa kau tak enak badan—kau tak pernah terlambat datang di persiapan misi sebelumnya," Sakura mengecilkan suaranya khawatir.

"Oh—ya, aku tak sedikit tak enak badan—" Neji turut serta menghancurkannya tambah batinnya hiperbolis.

"Apa itu alasan yang sama untuk absen di pesta kecil Neji-_san_? Kami tak melihatmu semalam. Padahal Lee bermaksud mempertemukan kalian berdua untuk—kencan. Dan Neji-_san_ sepertinya kelewat bosan dengan acaranya sendiri hingga ia meninggalkan bar diam-diam sebelum acara selesai—"

Jantung Tenten melewatkan satu ritme degupan panjang—membiarkan arterinya berhenti mendadak tanpa asupan oksigen. Bahkan takdir dengan mudahnya menyiapkan alibi rumit tanpa ia perlu mengutarakannya untuk menutupi kejadian tadi malam. Di suatu kesimpulan lain—hatinya terasa semakin sesak mengetahui bahwa betapa mesranya Lee dan Sakura membangun dunianya sendiri sampai kedatangannya tak terperangkap. Bagai dia makhluk beda dunia yang tidak mempunyai eksistensi lebih.

"Ya—Sakura, aku menghabiskan malamku di kamar saja," ambigu—membuatnya lolos dari cap pembohong. Di kamar Neji—di _futon_ dan kasur, dibawah naungan tubuhnya untuk yang lebih tepat. 'Kalian berhasil, target kalian kelewat sukses untuk membuat kami berkencan,' tambahnya dalam hati dengan senyuman getir. "Aku pergi dulu ya?" pamitnya ingat jika ia akan berangkat ke luar untuk misi.

"Oh—maaf telah menyita waktumu. Semoga sukses!"

**oOo**

Sudah seminggu Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Ino berada di Suna. Ketiganya sedang mengepak barang untuk persiapan pulang ke Konoha besok pagi. Keberangkatan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mulus, tapi cukup senggang dari musuh—hanya beberapa masalah kecil. Sepertinya hal ini akan terjadi juga pada saat kepulangan mereka—sangat tak mengasyikan rutuk Tenten di setiap perjalanannya.

Tenten memutar manik hazelnya sebal dan bosan—atau iri—setiap dia ingat Shikamaru terlihat betah di wilayah bersuhu tinggi dan gersang ini, pemuda berkuncir mirip nanas itu lebih sedikit mengeluh—Kami! Bahkan pemuda yang menghabiskan separuh kalimatnya hanya untuk menambahkan ekspresi bosan saja bisa terjerat cinta dari daerah sejauh ini. Betapa dahsyat cinta itu?

Seperti tak ada tempat yang aman dari gangguan wabah cinta, ia ingin merehatkan sejenak hatinya yang suda dilukai sana-sini—tapi yang ia dapatkan di Suna, sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak juga Ino—Tenten mengerlingkan matanya menuju wanita pirang pucat yang sudah tertidur di ranjang yang terletak tak lebih dari tiga langkah di kirinya, beberapa kali ia menggumamkan kata 'Sai' sambil menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, kadang juga terkikik manja sambil mendekap gulingnya erat-erat seakan bersiap memakannya. Memuakkan—ia tidak akan mencintai siapa-siapa jika perasaan yang katanya istimewa itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak konyol.

Helaan nafas panjang menemaninya sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki ke balkon depan kamar penginapannya. Suhu ekstrim pada malam hari khas Suna sedikit bersahabat kini—meski masih dalam taraf dingin, temperatur sekitar sudah relatif lebih tinggi daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap keluar dengan piyama motif floral kesukaannya yang lumayan tebal.

Ia baru saja akan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di balik pintu kaca besar yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan dalam dan balkon karena cuaca yang masih belum bisa diadaptasinya dengan baik—tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya ketika ia dapati bulan di Suna sedang penuh-penuhnya. Absennya awan-awan mendung di langit jernih Suna adalah pemandangan langka yang jarang ada di langit malam Konoha yang gemar meneteskan hujan.

Ia suka memandangi bulan yang sedang penuh, bulan yang bersinar kuning keperakan. Dulu ibu dan ayahnya suka sekali mengajaknya naik ke bukit untuk mendekat pada bulan. Dia ingat sekali—betapa menyenangkannya masa kecilnya dulu—meski tak berlangsung lama. Mata cokelatnya semakin menerawang jauh, menarik sisa-sisa jumputan kenangan akan masa kecilnya yang indah, meski kebanyakan dari itu semua adalah kenangan yang pahit.

Ia selalu muak dengan orang yang pesimis dan tak mandiri, terlalu banyak hal yang menempa mentalnya menjadi sekuat ini. Ia kadang lupa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kelemahan. Ia benci melihat dirinya terlihat tak berdaya—ia pernah dibuang, dalam arti yang lebih menyakitkan, melihat orang tuanya menghamba berlutut tunduk hanya untuk memohonkan satu kalimat: "Jangan bunuh anakku—dia tak mengerti apa-apa, kau boleh membawanya—Jangan bunuh dia—"

Dia benci terlihat lemah—dan kenangan terakhir yang diberikan orang tuanya adalah kenyataan telak yang menyakitkan. Mengapa ia tak sekuat sekarang saja—dan menyayat-nyayat _Shinobi_-_Shinobi_ tengik yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya.

**oOo Bersambung oOo**

**A/N:**

_Special Thanks_ untuk **Peaphro **XDD yang sudah memberi semangat dan memberitahu saya bahwa Neji sedikit _Out of Character_, maafkan saya yang terlalu percaya diri tidak melabeli _warning_ dengan huruf: O, O, dan C—saya akan berusaha membuat Neji semakin _In-Chara _ke depannya, dan menyertakan penjelasan tentang alasan dia menjadi sedikit OOC. Tolong beritahu saya lagi jika ada kurang atau salah (tunjukan saya bagian deskripsi atau dialognya biar saya tidak gamang mencari-cari) atau apapun kritik dan masukan Minna-san semua, itu sangat berharga bagi saya XD.

Terimakasih telah membaca XD dan—**Review? **XD


	3. Bab III: Flashback, Tenten dan Hyūga

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Peringatan: Bab ini berisi **_**flashback**_**, kejadian di sini banyak AU-nya dan sangat melenceng (baca: mengawur) dari yang diciptakan Masashi Kishimoto. Elemen dewasa, ada kekerasan. Juga ada beberapa **_**characters**_** abstrak tak bernamajelas yang saya buat untuk mendukung keadaan plot ^_^**

**Tidak Suka Jangan Coba Membaca**

**oOo **_**Enjoy**_** oOo**

"_Kaa-san_—" suara kecil nyaring khas anak-anak menggema di ruangan kecil nan rapi berwarna hijau muda.

Suara pisau dan papan alas pemotong daging beradu menimbulkan bunyi 'tok-tok-tok'. Wanita anggun bercelemek kuning pudar terlihat sibuk memotong daging dan mengiris sayuran untuk bahan makan malam. Dahinya membentuk guratan-guratan tanda ia berkonsentrasi—mencoba tidak menghiraukan celotehan anak kesayangannya yang mengekor dari belakang sedari tadi.

"_Kaa-san_—" suara yang tadinya manja terulang menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi—bibirnya mengerucut mulai sebal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Iya, Sayang—bersabarlah sebentar! _Tou-san_-mu akan pulang sebentar lagi," akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata penenang dari wanita dewasa ini. Ia pindahkan racikannya ke panci besar, lalu dilapkan kedua tangannya pada bagian depan celemeknya. Dengan melipat lututnya, ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan putri kesayangannya.

"Lalu kita akan melihat bulan, 'kan? Apa _Kaa-san_ sudah selesai memasak? Akan kubantu untuk menatanya!" pekikan heboh bertubi-tubi dikeluarkan Tenten kecil tanpa jeda.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Tidak sebelum kau mandi, Sayang! Lihatlah pakainmu—" wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menurunkan pandanganya ke noda hasil debu dan lumpur di kaos biru muda yang dikenakan Tenten. Senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya, "—dan kau juga kotor dan bau!"

"Ahhh! _Kaa-san_ tidak ayik! Menyebalkan!" protesan dan delikan maut bisa saja membuat orang gentar, tapi tidak jika itu semua terpatri di wajah imut dan cempluk dari gadis kecil yang berumur tak lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Hahaha—sudah-sudah, ayo mandi dulu. Lalu kita akan pergi ke bukit untuk melihat bulan!" senyum lebar terkembang di wajah keduanya sebelum mereka beranjak menuju lantai dua untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

**oOo**

"_Tou-san_, bulannya sangat indah—"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Tenten-Sayang!" tangan pria itu terjulur untuk mengacak pelan rambut anaknya. Wanita di sampingnya hanya terkikik pelan mendengarkan anaknya yang seakan beberapa detik sekali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama—dan suaminya yang selalu saja menggoda gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak melihat bulan setiap hari saja?" mata hazel Tenten masih lekat memandang bola raksasa yang berpendar keperakan itu. Kekaguman masih menyelimuti mimik wajahnya.

"Bulan tidak tampak penuh setiap hari, Sayang—" suara lembut milik _Kaa-san_-nya membuat tatapan terpanah milik Tenten berhenti, manik cokelat beningnya tersorot ke kanan—wajahnya menyimpulkan keheranan dan ketidakmengertian.

"Kenapa?" apa yang dirasakan Tenten kecil terwakili oleh perkataannya sendiri.

"Karena bulan memiliki fase—dia akan hilang beberapa saat untuk—" penjelasan ayahnya terputus oleh pernyataan unik yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Tenten.

"Bulan meninggalkan kita?" pupil besarnya terbelalak kesal, kesal—karena ia merasa bulan adalah sosok yang tega. Ia kira bulan akan selalu menemani orang-orang dengan cahaya lembut dan temaram yang indah.

"Tidak, Sayang. Bulan akan tetap menemani kita, meski ia tidak tampak untuk sementara. Ia selalu setia mengelilingi bumi hingga fase purnama tiba. Ia selalu menemani malam-malam kita di balik awan-awan itu—melihat kita. Dia selalu ada."

"_Kaa-san_ yakin?" matanya kembali menerawang ke pendaran perak di angkasa. Hatinya sudah cukup lega karena ia tahu bulan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo pakai jaketmu, kita akan menuruni bukit ini dan pulang. Matamu sudah merah!" perintah ayahnya segera dilakukan Tenten tanpa perlawanan argumen karena ia memang sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

**oOo**

Suara-suara tidak jelas terdengar dari lantai bawah rumah kecil bergaya tradisonal ini—membuat Tenten terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Teriakan 'jangan' yang dia dengar, seperti teriakan lantang milik ibunya. Khawatir dan takut—ia bergegas melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dari kamarnya di lantai dua ke ruang utama di lantai satu.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika dilihatnya ada _Shinobi_ dengan pakaian siap tempur berada di dalam ruang tamunya. Wajah ibunya yang mencerminkan kesedihan semakin membuatnya takut, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan mencari ayahnya. Matanya bertumpu naas pada ayahnya yang pipi kirinya telah bengak dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"_Tou-san_!" pekiknya seketika menuruni anak tangga dan berlari menuju ayahnya. Lengan besar menangkapnya dan semerta-merta ia terangkat tinggi ke dalam dekapan dingin. Tenten mengayunkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kakinya menendang-nendang perut tuan besar itu.

"Heh! Bocah bodoh!" seringaian bengis itu tertuju padanya, segala yang tidak patut untuk ditunjukkan di hadapan anak belia seumur Tenten.

"Tenten!" perempuan dengan wajah bernoda air mata yang bersimpuh di sudut ruangan meneriakkan namanya lantang-lantang.

"_Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! Tenten takut!" jeritan tertahan polos Tenten mengalun lirih beserta turunnya air mata bening di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Jangan di depan anakku—bawa dia, jangan bunuh dia! Tolong—ku mohon!"

"Jangan banyak omong, Wanita!" tamparan telak mendarat di pipi basah ibunya, pekik sakit reflek keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_—" Tenten terus merengek dan terisak.

Ia ingin sekali melawan Tuan-Tuan Besar yang menyakiti kedua orang tuanya, tapi kekuatan badannya teramat tak sebanding. Berkali-kali ia mengayunkan tinju dan tendangan di badan mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak berarti apapun untuk mereka. Gumaman-gumaman yang tidak Tenten mengerti terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

Hatinya kacau, ia ingin orangtuanya. Sekarang! Sesekalinya didengarnya dentingan logam nyaring seperti hunusan pedang, lalu umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas dari _Shinobi_. Semuanya membuatnya semakin ngeri—ia ingin berhenti menangis dan melakukan sesuatu. Apapun—yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari sini.

Apapun—

**oOo**

Di sinilah ia sekarang—di dalam kereta, berada di antara _Shinobi_ bengis yang hendak menyerang desa Konoha. Ia menjadi seperti budak saja, jika bukan—toh ia tidak akan lebih dari itu. Tugasnya kali ini adalah memancing keturunan Hyūga—Hinata, keluar dari _Manor_-nya. Berpura-pura menjadi teman kecil, heh? Menjijikkan! Ia tidak mau berpura-pura, ia tidak bisa menjadikan calon temannya umpan untuk hiu-hiu ganas yang tidak punya perasaan ini.

Tapi kalau tidak melaksanakan perintah mereka, ia tidak akan pernah melihat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_-nya lagi. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi—ia menyayangi mereka. Ia akan segera menyelesaikan tugas biadab ini dan pulang bersama orangtuanya. Ia ingin pulang—

"Heh, Bocah! Lakukan ini dengan baik! Jika tidak, semua orang yang kau sayangi akan mati! Kau juga tak akan lama-lama! Hahaha—" raungan rendah orang-orang jahat di sekitarnya bak setan penunggu gendang telinganya. Semuanya tidak akan hilang dan kembali terulang.

**oOo**

"Hai, Putri. Namaku Tenten—"

"Hai Tenten-_chan_!" semburat merah semakin kentara saat gadis cilik nan anggun ini membalas sapaan Tenten. "A-Aku Hina-ata," ucapnya terbata sambil balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau mau bermain bersamaku?" tanya Tenten ragu mengingat-ingat apa saja hal yang dia katakan sesuai perintah kawanan bengis tadi.

"A-Ah? Tapi a-aku tak boleh pergi jauh-jauh—" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak dengan Tenten.

"Oh—kukira kau bisa menemaniku bermain. Aku tak punya teman lagi—" separuh perkataannya meluncur mulus dari hatinya yang terdalam. Ditinggalkannya bola mata ungu pudar milik gadis cantik di hadapannya, pandangannya teralih ke tanah yang basah. Konoha baru saja tersiram air langit.

"M-Mungkin tidak apa jika se-sebentar—"

"Benarkah?" kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya, ia tinggikan suaranya seakan tertarik, senang—semata-semata hanya untuk meredam gemaan maaf yang beresonansi di relung hati. "Ayo ikut aku!" diamitnya tangan yang sama mungil dengan dirinya. Lelehan kristal bisa saja menetes dari kedua hazelnya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan itu.

**oOo**

'**Praang'**

Pertahanan dan kubu-kubu dari _Shinobi_ Kumogakure hancur diserang oleh berondongan _jutsu_ berbahaya dari Klan Hyūga. Tenten menutup telinganya kuat-kuat karena suara dahsyat dari gulungan peledak yang meruntuhkan blokade-blokade pertahanan. Telapak tangannya dingin, kakinya kesemutan karena posisi sembunyinya membuat lutunya tertekuk lama.

"Kau—bagian dari orang jahat itu, 'kan?" gertakan amarah diteriakkan Hinata di antara isakkannya. Dia mempercayai Tenten, ia ingin Tenten menjadi temannya. Ia pikir ia adalah anak yang baik, tapi itu salah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_! A-Aku—" rakitan katanya terhenti ketika ia mendapati kunai dengan jutsu peledak tertancap di atas pohon dekat semak persembunyian mereka. Segera saja ia bangkit dan menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar, protes sakit dari Hinata tidak ia pedulikan. Ia menyeret kakinya jauh-jauh dari pohon itu.

Sejurus kemudian terdengarlah gelegar suara hasil peledak itu, serakan hasil pohon malang itu mencuat kemana-mana, salah satu dahannya terlempar ke arah Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka berdua bergeser ke kanan secepatnya, menghindari hantaman dari benda besar yang sisinya runcing dan berbahaya.

"Aargh—sakit!" air mata bening menetes ke pipi Tenten, kakinya amat sakit. Ujung dahan besar tadi menggores kaki kirinya, kulit betisnya sobek dan berdarah.

Hinata menyentuh luka itu perlahan-lahan, diusapnya darah yang keluar dengan baju bangsawannya. Mimik mukanya semakin pucat, praduga di otaknya semakin tercampur aduk. Tenten baru saja menyelamatkannya, orang yang menyelamatkan orang lain berarti bukan orang jahat. "Ayo ikut aku—kita harus menemukan orang dari Klan Hyūga."

"Aku tidak mau—mereka akan membunuhku!"

"Tidak—kau bukan orang jahat, 'kan?" senyum pucat menghiasi wajah anggun putri bangsawan ini, dipapahnya Tenten yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya untuk mencari anggota Hyūga lain.

**oOo**

"Gadis itu bagian dari mereka. Anda tidak bisa langsung memutuskan untuk mengasuhnya menjadi bagian dari Konoha—" pria berambut gelap panjang menunjukkan urat lehernya, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya hampir memudarkan kenyataan bahwa orang ini adalah bangsawan arif yang biasanya selalu tenang dan kalem.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya matang-matang, Hiashi_-san_. Gadis ini bukan berasal dari Kumo, aku sudah mencari informasi dan data lainnya—" _Hokage_ tua itu berbicara dengan tempo pelan, seakan berusaha mematri baik-baik kata-katanya ke dalam otak pemimpin salah satu klan terbesar dan terhebat di Konoha ini.

"Tapi Anda tahu sendiri bahwa ia sudah membujuk putri saya untuk mengikutinya. Ia datang bersama dengan _Shinobi_ Kumo, _Hokage-sama_, saya harap Anda mengerti bahwa seluruh Klan Hyūga menyayangkan keputusan Anda—" ia masih dalam kekalutan karena ia hampir saja kehilangan putrinya dan kenyataan pahit tentang kematian saudara kembarnya. Keputusan _Hokage_ terhadap nasib anak ini membuatnya kecewa.

"Putrimu bisa menerima ini dengan baik, Hiashi_-san_. Kau sudah mendengar ceritanya, 'kan? Anak ini hanya terdesak dan melakukan ini atas paksaan—"

"Mungkin ia hanya mengeluarkan akal bulus yang lain untuk perlindungan—"

"Sudahlah, Hiashi_-san_—jika kau tidak menyukai keberadaannya. Anggap saja ia tidak ada, tapi aku akan tetap mengasuhnya, kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada dan mungkin suatu saat ia bisa menjadi salah satu _Kunoichi_ hebat di bawah pimpinan Konoha—"

Tenten menguping di balik celah kecil dari pintu besar yang tidak terlalu tertutup rapat. Bagus, sekarang dia adalah warga desa yang tidak diinginkan. Dirapatkan badan kecilnya pada dinding bercat krem ketika Hiashi sudah menunjukkan gelagat ingin undur diri.

Dia berharap ini adalah mimpi, dia ingin bangun—dia ingin orangtuanya kembali, dia sudah berjanji pada _Kami-sama_ untuk menjadi anak yang baik asal ia mendapatkan orangtuanya kembali. Ia tidak ingin sendiri seperti ini, ia ingin punya teman. Hinata memang sudah menganggapnya teman, tapi Tenten merasa tidak pantas. Ia pernah membahayakan nyawa Hinata dan sekarang _Tou-san_ Hinata membencinya. Ia memang bocah yang tidak pantas memiliki teman—ia sudah membuat paman Hinata terbunuh. Ia sudah menghancurkan segalanya.

Tenten kini sendiri—sekuat tenaga ia berontak, seolah ingin menemukan dunia baru dimana semua masalahnya sirna. Dimana tidak ada kebencian di mata orang-orang terhadap dirinya.

**oOo**

"Hah.. Hah..." desah nafas Tenten memburu, matanya setengah terpejam, rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah, dan bulir air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Pikirannya langsung saja melayang kemana-mana, tayangan kejadian masa lalu menyumbat pembuluh darahnya, jantungnya meritmekan pacuan melodi—berusaha memompa kuat-kuat asupan oksigen ke seluruh tubuh.

Badannya terasa lemas, seperti tak ada tulang di sekujur tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam di meja kecil sebelah kiri kasur, dua jarum yang berpendar di kegelapan itu saling beradu, ujungnya nyaris menunjukkan letak yang sama. Dua puluh menit lewat dari jam 4, waktu sial! Untuk melanjutkan tidur, ini sudah tidak mungkin karena jam tujuh nanti ia akan berangkat ke Negara Sayuran. Negara itu butuh pemantau ladang dan perkebunan karena ada isu tentang kasus pencurian hasil panen. Misi yang tidak terlalu sukar, ia hanya akan berangkat seorang diri.

Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur, ia membuat catatan mental untuk mengunjungi monumen _Hokage_ Ketiga. Ia tidak tahu akan menjadi apa jika Kakek Tuan nan bijaksana itu tidak mengasuhnya dan menjadikannya bagian dari Konoha. Sekarang orang yang mengasihinya sudah tidak tersisa.

Hinata—suara kecil di sudut otaknya mengingatkannya akan nama itu. Hubungannya dengan gadis itu tidak terlalu spesial seperti layaknya sahabat, sudah lama sekali sejak keduanya bersua. Sekarang Hinata mempunyai banyak tugas, baik yang diberikan Tetua Klannya maupun misi resmi dari _Hokage_. Jika tiba saatnya mereka mengobrol, keduanya selalu menghindari bahasan tentang masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan. Tidak—Tenten tidak pernah membiarkan mereka menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman dalam misi. Ia menanggung rasa bersalah yang terlalu pekat hingga ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi temannya.

Oh kenapa hubungannya dengan Hyūga selalu berakhiran sulit. Tidak Hinata, _Tou-san_ dari Hinata, dan Neji—Tenten benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari _Kami_ yang Tenten yakin sedang tertawa riang sekarang. Terkikik geli melihat salah satu hambanya.

**oOo**

"Kasus di Negara Sayuran bukan hanya sekedar isu sekarang," wanita dengan kuncir rendah di sisi kanan dan kirinya terlihat serius.

Tenten tahu bahwa perkataan _Hokage _kelima ini belum selesai, ia memlih diam dan menyimak saja apa-apa yang akan diberitahukan _Kage_ pirang berparas cantik ini.

"Ladang milik salah satu petani yang sudah tinggal panen, dijarah. Kelompok penjaga yang dibentuk swadaya oleh masyarakat sekarang luka-luka karena mencoba menangkap kawanan pencuri itu."

"Saya akan cepat menuju ke sana, _Hokage-sama_," Tenten membungkukkan badannya, berpamitan dan akan segera melesat kalau saja Nenek awet muda di hadapannya tidak menyela dengan perkataan.

"Kau akan berangkat bersama Hinata, ia mampu melacak dengan Byakugan-nya. Itu akan sangat mempercepat pengejaran, ia sudah menunggumu di luar. Bergegaslah kalian!"

"_Hai_—" bungkukan kilat lalu Tenten berlalu dengan cepat menuju pintu dan mencari Hinata.

Tenten masih sempat bersyukur dalam hati jika Neji sekarang sudah menjadi _Anbu no Taichō_ yang mempunyai tugas elit dengan area terbatas. Jika saja ia masih _Jōnin_ biasa, ia sudah pasti dikirim bersama dirinya—dan misi ini akan menjadi sangat kikuk dan menyebalkan.

Ia masih memutar otak, menimang jika Hinata juga tidak membantu banyak dalam hal mencairkan suasana. 'Tapi ini misi, bodoh!' batinnya mengolok dirinya sendiri yang seakan menafsirkan ini semua sebagai piknik keluarga.

**oOo Bersambung oOo**

A/N:

Terimakasih selalu saya ucapkan pada siapa-siapa saja yang masih mau me-review FF ini. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian~ Kalian adalah nyawa saya~ XDD *mulai lebay*.

Maaf saya apdetnya lelet )': semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat!

**Review** lagi bila berkenan ^^b


	4. Bab IV: Jōnin, Bukan Ketua Anbu

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Peringatan: Ada banyak adegan pertarungan, Alternative Reality, dan NejiTen. Tidak banyak singgungan tentang elemen dewasa dan sebagainya.  
**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Coba Membaca :D**

**oOo **_**Enjoy**_** oOo

* * *

**

Dentingan kunai melatari adu keringat —yang sangat tidak sebanding—di sabana dekat ladang jagung. Tanah hijau nan lapang itu kini rombak rupa. Warna hitam bekas terbakar dari rumput-rumputnya terhiasi oleh ceceran darah. Nafas memburu bersahutan dari kedua pihak, tidak ada yang menyerah—setidaknya sampai Hinata mendengar suara 'bam' keras di belakangnya. Mata ungu pudarnya membelalak ketika ia mendapati Tenten pingsan seketika, padahal ia tidak sedang dalam posisi melawan musuh.

"Tenten—" teriaknya kencang sambil melancarkan satu pukulan penghambat laju _chakra_ ke arah musuhnya. Dua kali terdengar suara 'tok' dan pria hitam bertubuh bongsor itu jatuh ke tanah dengan umpatan keras bertub-tubi. Teman sekawanannya juga dalam posisi sama karena pukulan-pukulan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ngh—khh," erangan sakit Tenten merangsek ke gendang telinga Hinata. Fokusnya yang tadi terperangkap si penjahat tertarik kembali ke sudut di mana Tenten sedang terbaring pucat. Ia harus cepat mengambil keputusan: menyerah dan mengobati Tenten atau terus bertahan dan menghajar habis kawanan jelek ini. Musuh mereka masih terpaut banyak, dan daerah ini adalah daerah dekat markas besar kawanan perampok internasional Negara _Shinobi_.

Hinata sempat merasa janggal, Tenten mempunyai batas _chakra_ yang cukup lama—meski bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan milik Naruto dengan _Kyūbi_ yang selalu berbaik hati menyumbangkan limpahan _chakra-_nya untuk sang Wadah—tapi Tenten tidak secepat ini kehabisan _chakra_ dalam pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya. Mungkin dia memang sudah sakit semenjak berangkat misi.

Keputusan terambil. Hinata mengeluarkan pendaran biru lembayung di kedua telapak kakinya. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memapah berat badan Tenten. Ia tahu bahwa jika ia memutuskan mundur—maka tim bantuan dari Konoha yang akan datang nanti akan memulai pengejaran dari nol. Keselamatan tim adalah tujuan dari misi juga. Dengan _Byakugan_ aktif, ia mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Tenten.

**oOo**

Gelap—dunia yang tadinya kaya akan siraman cahaya kini hanyalah bidang dua dimensi hitam di mata Tenten. Hazel beningnya itu menitikkan setetes air hangat—ia benci keadaan lemah seperti ini. Egonya sebagai _Kunoichi _mengejek dirinya lantang—merutuk telak ketidakberdayaannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ulu hatinya terasa sakit—secara harfiah.

Ia dengar suara memanggilnya. Tidak berhenti memanggilnya—sebelum sesuatu yang hangat masuk menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Familiar—ia pernah merasakan ini, tapi di mana? Kapan? Pancaran energi kuat yang hangat—mengisi semua kekosongan ruang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. _Chakra_ Hyūga.

Ia putar otaknya—absennya cahaya dalam indera matanya tidak membuatnya berhenti menyusun gambar khayalan. Gambar buram seorang pemuda rupawan yang menaunginya—menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi, mata perak keunguan terbuka separuh—seakan menahan buncahan emosi, seakan berusaha memindai momen itu—mengabadikannya. Ia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu seperti itu adalah sebuah mantra yang membuatnya hidup—seolah ia akan mati jika berhenti melafalkannya.

"Neji—" lisannya tanpa sadar menggaungkan pikirannya yang berkelana jauh.

Hinata tersentak—pusatan _chakra_ yang ia bentuk sempat menipis sebagai reflek resonansi yang bekerja di gendang telinganya. Matanya menatap Tenten ganjil, sepenting itukah Neji-_nii-san_ di hidup _Kunoichi_ berambut cokelat ini. Sampai pada keadaan seperti ini hanya nama Neji yang menyeruak di pemikirannya.

"Neji—" lagi diucapnya nama itu.

"Tenten_-san_—" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Tenten. Diguncangnya pelan bahu yang penuh goresan bekas pertarungan tadi.

Cokelat madu yang tadi bersembunyi di bawah kelopak pucat dan buliran air mata kini terbuka. Penglihatan yang kabur tidak memblokir jalan cahaya untuk memantulkan orbs ungu pucat di depannya. "Neji—" kesadaran minim mengacaukan sistem seleksi kata di otaknya.

"I-ini aku—Hinata, Tenten!" demi _Kami_! Tidak pernah Hinata merasa sebingung ini. Keadaan Tenten, lafal 'Neji', dan—_chakra-_nya. Tenten merespon _chakra_-nya dengan cara yang berbeda—ia bukan _Medic-nin_ dengan jam terbang penggunaan _chakra_ medis untuk banyak orang. Hanya saja—tubuh Tenten merespon pendaran _chakra_-nya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Hinata—" ucapnya lemah.

"K-kau tadi pingsan di tengah-tengah pertarungan. K-kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Sangat baik, terimakasih, Hinata. Maaf sudah mengacau tadi—" Tenten tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak —sungguh a-aku mengkhawatirkanmu—" air hampir saja menetes dari sudut mata Hinata. Dipelukknya erat—sahabatnya. Yah—sahabatnya, Tenten adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, berkat kau—" Tenten membalas pelukkan Hinata sembari tertawa lirih. Sudah lama sekali semenjak hal ini berlangsung, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membantunya memapah bebannya—membuatnya ringan, tanpa meninggalkan kesan bahwa dirinya lemah.

**oOo**

Pembuluh darah menyembul membentuk cetakkan jelas di pelipis dan dahinya. Kedua mata yang biasanya terlihat anggun, kini tampak keras—mencari-cari satu titik jarak di mana fokusnya seharian ini teralihkan. Muka serius dan cemas—yang biasanya terlihat kalem—menghiasi ekspresi mimik keturunan Hyūga itu. Entah alasan bodoh apa yang sudah ia mainkan di depan _Hokage_ sehingga ia berada dalam posisi yang mengejutkan seperti ini.

Demi semua_ Bijū_ di dunia ini! Dia adalah Ketua _Anbu_ yang harusnya hanya menangani misi keamanan di dalam Desa Konoha, bukan kewenangannya untuk turut campur untuk masalah yang _Jōnin_ saja bisa mengatasinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, perasaannya tidak enak dan dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Dia bukan manusia keras kepala seperti si Bocah Uzumaki, baru kali ini ia kehilangan kadar kedewasaan yang kental di kepalanya. Entah karena apa—ia tidak tahu, ia tidak ingin tahu—tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Atribut _Anbu_ absen dari badannya; tidak ada pedang, tidak ada topeng, tidak ada jubah, tidak ada lambang _Anbu_ _no Taichō_. Luntur—sekarang ia hanya _Jōnin_, ia melakukan ini semua dengan status _Jōnin_. Atau; Neji, sebagai seorang Neji—keluarga cabang Hyūga yang merupakan pelayan dari Hinata Hyūga untuk melindungi hidupnya. Mungkin juga seorang pecinta yang bimbang akan perasaannya, yang tak pernah berhenti mengingkari perasaannya.

**.**

"_Aku tidak mengangkatmu menjadi Ketua Anbu jika akhirnya kau tetap bersikeras untuk mengerjakan misi yang bisa dikerjakan Jōnin, Neji!" urat leher wanita pirang yang sedikit tempramental itu semakin kentara menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Dengan segala hormat, Tsunade-sama—ini adalah tugas saya juga, karena kawanan perampok itu juga berencana membobol pertahanan Negara Api, motif mereka bukan hanya untuk menjarah hasil pertanian saja. Mereka sekarang semakin kuat dan mempunyai motif politik," alis cokelatnya bertaut ketika ia memberikan penjelasan selogis mungkin untuk pimpinan desanya. Mati-matian ia pertahankan wajah kalemnya, mencoba menghiraukan deguban jantung yang seakan mencoba lompat dari rongga dadanya._

"_Ada informasi? Aku tidak mau hanya prasangka dan bualan tanpa bukti," jelas Tsunade mantap._

"_Divisi utara dari pasukan Anbu menemukan bekas kemah 100 meter dari Lembah Akhir. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang disebutkan Desa Sayuran," ia hampir saja memukul meja di depannya karena perijinan sulit ini semakin bertele-tele. Ia baru tahu tadi pagi bahwa Tenten ikut dalam misi ini, dengan Hinata. Tidak ada Shinobi yang turut serta, dan terlebih keduanya hanya Chūnin._

"_Hm—" gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari lisan Hokage._

"_Maaf, Hokage-sama?" Orang di depannya kini benar-benar menyebalkan._

"_Beritahu bocah Aburame itu jika kau menggantikannya, suruh ia kemari; ada misi solo pengganti untuknya," mata cokelat madunya menatap Neji lelah._

_Seakan ada ribuan neon yang menyorot muka Neji karena kini bagian tubuh yang merupakan pusat kerupawanannya bersinar terang. "Baik, Hokage-sama—Terimakasih banyak atas kebijaksanaan Anda!" bungkukan rendah dari badannya dihaturkan untuk Sang Hokage sebelum ia melesat ke tujuannya._

"_Aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini caranya—" ia mengambil botol Sake yang ia sembunyikan di laci agar tidak ketahuan Shizune._

**.**

Kaki Akamaru melompat lincah di antara dahan yang besar, dua dahan terlewati sebelum ia mengambil lajur kiri. Kiba yang menunggang Akamaru juga ikut memperhatikan ke arah mana Akamaru berlari; diikuti kedua orang di belakangnya: Neji dan Ino. Meski sudah ada Akamaru dengan penciuman yang hebat, Neji tetap saja tidak pernah menonaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya. Area pertarungan sudah melebar jauh dari kawasan pokok misi, sesuai dugaan Neji.

"Guk!" gonggong Akamaru sembari menurunkan badannya ke tanah.

Perasaan Neji makin tidak karuan karena dalam visi _Byakugan-_nya didapati seorang yang berbaring dan _chakra_ Hyūga; milik Hinata. Tenten terluka, ini bukan misi sepele. Segera saja ia ikuti arah Akamaru, pikiran buruk menguasai otaknya.

**oOo**

"Kiba_-kun_!" seru Hinata ketika ia melihat Akamaru dan pemuda berambut jabrik mendekat.

"Hina_-chan_—kau tak apa?" Kiba langsung turun dari punggung Akamaru dan menghampiri Hinata.

"A-ku baik-baik saja. Tenten t-tadi pingsan—"

"Aku tidak apa-ap—" katanya terputus ketika hazel lembabnya menemukan sosok Hyūga yang lain. "Neji—" kata itu terdengar familiar di gendang telinganya seakan baru semenit tadi ia menyebutnya. Ini tidak mungkin—_Anbu_, dia _Anbu_; Ketua _Anbu_, tapi mengapa?

"Dia tadi memaksa _Hokage_ untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tim ini. Sini biar kuobati, Tenten_-chan_, Hina_-chan_!" Ino yang tadi mengurung kata-katanya mulai menyumbang percakapan. Diamitnya lengan kedua wanita dihadapannya, dialirkannya _chakra_ medis dari kedua telapak tangannya ke bagian tubuh yang banyak goresan luka.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, Hinata_-sama_?" Neji mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Mempertegas sufiks _-sama_ untuk refleksi bahwa dia adalah pelayan Hinata sampai kapanpun.

"_Nii-san_, kau sudah berjanji untuk memanggilku tanpa kata itu!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebal dengan Neji.

"Ah—iya yah?" senyuman jahil membuat satu sudut bibir pucat Neji terangkat.

"Ahahaha! Neji mencemaskanmu setengah mati Hinata—" seru Kiba setengah bercanda.

Kalimat candaan Kiba menohok hati Tenten dalam-dalam. Benar—betapa bodohnya dia sudah mengira bahwa Neji datang untuknya. Mereka sudah sepakat bahwa malam indah dan menggairahkan yang pernah mereka bagi bersama dalam harmoni detak jantung itu bukan apa-apa, tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka lagi. Masih diingatnya kalimat Neji yang jelas menyatakan bahwa hal itu adalah hanya hubungan satu malam, kalimat yang melegakan Tenten saat itu—tapi anehnya terasa menyakitkan sekarang.

Rupanya Tenten sudah kehilangan jejak percakapan yang berlangsung sampai Kiba melantunkan pertanyaan: "Kemana perginya perampok itu?" ke arah Tenten dan Hinata.

"Ke markas mereka, mungkin—jaraknya hampir satu kilometer dari padang rumput," ujar Hinata.

"Baik—kita menuju ke sana!" Neji bangkit dan kembali mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya.

Tenten berusaha menegakkan badannya dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, Ino memegang bahunya membantunya berdiri. Gerakkan menahan sakit ini menyita perhatian Neji. "Kau tetap di sini, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk bertarung," aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau pingsan lagi—tambahnya dalam hati tidak sadar.

"Kau mencemaskanku, Neji_-kun_?" ia melagukan kalimatnya sarkastik. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak dengan kalimat Neji. Ia panggul gulungan senjata kepunyaannya dengan susah payah.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa meletakkan gulungan ringan itu ke pundakmu. Kau hanya akan menyusahkan nantinya," Neji bicara dalam nada yang biasa ia gunakan di _Anbu_. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi untuk menahan perempuan keras kepala satu ini.

"Aku tidak lemah, Bodoh!" warna merah menghiasi wajah putih Tenten, bukan seperti yang pernah dilihat Neji ketika ia membuat wanita di depannya ini meneriakkan namanya lantang dalam balutan ekstasi. Kali ini semburat merah itu ditujukan dirinya dalam maksud yang lain: marah.

Tenten langsung berlari ke arah markas besar perampok itu. Neji mengumpat pelan, ketiga anggota lainnya merasa bingung dengan kejadian. Kiba mengambil inisiatif untuk menyusul Tenten dan menangkap kawanan perusuh itu.

Kenyataannya adalah Neji tidak pernah berhasil, tidak di Tim Gai, tidak sekarang. Tenten terlalu kelewat keras kepala.

**oOo**

Ada tujuh orang yang tersisa dari perusuh itu, satu diantaranya adalah missing-nin dari Iwagakure. Sepertinya pria botak dan berwajah bengis itu adalah pemimpin sekaligus prakarsa dari gembong ini. Neji berniat untuk membawa pemimpin organisasi ini ke Desa Sayuran untuk ditahan sebelum diserahkan ke pemerintah berwenang Iwa.

Mata perak keunguannya tak pernah lekang meninggalkan Tenten. Mengawasinya, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika ia dapati semangat bertarung Tenten yang masih membara meski sekarang dirinya sudah seperti mayat hidup karena kulitnya yang semakin pucat.

"Tenten mundurlah!" teriak Kiba ketika ada pedang yang diayunkan ke badannya.

'**Crashhh'**

Ditendangnya keras pria gemuk itu, pedangnya terlempar menancap pada dada kirinya. Memakunya di pohon besar yang rindang. Neji menggendong Tenten ke tepi dekat semak yang cukup tinggi.

"Ino, obati Tenten! Kiba bentuk benang _chakra_, Hinata hambat aliran _chakra_ di kaki-kaki mereka!"

"Baik!" jawab ketiganya serempak menuruti perintah Neji.

"Akamaru! Lilitkan ini ke badan mereka!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Empat buronan jelek yang tersisa kini terikat pada benang _chakra_ yang penuh dengan kertas peledak. Neji, Kiba, dan Akamaru membawa—atau mungkin menyeret—mereka dengan kasar ke tengah Desa Sayuran. Kepala Desa Sayuran akan berwenang untuk mengawasi perampok yang kini sudah tidak berdaya hingga pihak Iwagakure datang dan mengeksekusi mereka.

Mereka menyerahkan pertolongan medis yang dibutuhkan Tenten ke Ino. Tempat pertarungan tadi lebih dekat dengan Konoha daripada pusat Desa Sayuran, Neji menyuruh mereka menunggu sambil mengobati luka-luka mereka.

"Hinata!" panggil Ino tidak percaya terhadap apa yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Ya, Ino_-san_—"

"I-ini—" ia menatap ganji pada pendaran _chakra_ medis yang ia arahkan ke perut Tenten.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ini aneh sekali," Ino belum menemukan padanan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hal ini. Otaknya yang sangat kaget memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata sebal.

"A-aneh? Te-Tenten kenapa?" Hinata makin panik ketika Ino tak kunjung memberikan penjelasan yang terang.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung berasumsi ke sana, Hinata. Mungkin Sakura bisa menjelaskan ini, aku sedikit ragu—"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Konoha, Hinata terus mengamati kakak sepupunya yang kini sedang menggendong Tenten yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak pernah melihat Neji secemas ini—setiap beberapa detik sekali ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Tenten, tatapan yang seakan mewakili hidupnya—seakan separuh hidupnya ada di Tenten.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata di hadapannya kali ini. Belaian dari telapak tangan Neji di sepanjang lengan bawah Tenten juga tidak luput dari penginderaannya.

Ada apa ini? Pertanyaan yang besar menggunung di benak Hinata.

**oOo Bersambung oOo

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Apa NejiTen-nya masih kurang, _Minna-san_? Maaf ya_ chapter_ kemarin sama sekali gak ada NejiTen-nya, biar gak bosen gitu—alasan ya? (tampar saja saya=_=) *plakplak*

Terimakasih untuk_ reviewer _tercinta: **Sakura 'Cherry'**, dan yang tidak login: **kurohime** dan **licob green**, untuk **vieszcy** flashback memang untuk jembatan ke plot selanjutnya, semoga Bab ini tidak mengecewakan yah?^^

Dan untuk: **Fidy Discrimination** semoga NejiTen-nya sesuai harapan. _Next chapter_ lebih banyak kok, janji deh ~_~\/

Tinggalkan jejak anda bila berkenan, saya selalu membalas **review**, apalagi yang _signed-reviewer _XD yang tidak **review** melalui _account_ besok saya balas di sini lagi. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, bisa ditanyakan XD

Baiklah, beritahu saya apa yang anda rasakan lewat **review**; mualkah? Atau senangkah? *plak*

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini. Jadi—**Review**? :D


	5. Bab V: Kiku Merah

**A/N (1): **Terimakasih untuk _reviewer_ tercinta: **zoroutecchi; karva; ****MemE maKan kruPuk; ****A****uthor; Ketsueki Kira Fahardika; Moyoko Tomoyo; nejiten; ratoe sang gigi gak login; Ten-chan; Haruno Aoi; hime-chan; Sweet Loly-chan; sako; Sabar; Nejiten lovers; .nana; Leksy; meta; mayra gaara; Leo; Rizudeanizu; Satsuhiru Anicofer; Zie'rain-drizZle; FYLIN; Chika luphy; Chie Deutz Yui-chan; Alex; Lily Chan; Devil's of Kunoichi; Angelina; ; Neji-ten lover; cherrysakusasu; Zero Reflection; temariris; Fidy discrimination; hirartsuhyugga; akira; Yuuki d'gray girl; Abc; ulva-chan; vieszcy; NaRa'UzWa'; kurohige; ishikeshi ayay; Sora Hinase;** **Ekha**. Juga semua yang sudah me-_review_ dan ikut andil dalam tahap voting OFF dari_ side story _ONLS ini: _**Hambar**_ yang akhirnya bisa menang. Aku ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya.

**Peringatan:**_** Alternative Reality**_** (ralat; karena setelah baca artikel di wikipedia, ternyata kategori FF ini berjenis AR—yang masih menyinggung latar dan keadaan **_**Canon Verse**_**), NejiTen,**_** multipairing**_**, **_**Angst **_**yang mulai tampak. Tidak melalui proses **_**beta-reading**_**, semua kesalahan adalah milik saya.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Dibaca!**

**oOo Enjoy oOo

* * *

**

Tubuh Tenten seperti melayang tanpa beban, ilmiahnya—mati rasa. Hanya gemaan suara milik beberapa orang yang berhasil ditangkap gendang telinganya, yang sekaligus membuatnya sadar bahwa ia belum mati.

"—Ini, Sakura_-san_. Apa—" Tenten mendengar sayup-sayup suara wanita sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Telinganya juga sempat memindai bunyi dari peralatan medis yang beradu.

Rumah sakit—dirinya pasti di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Ia coba membuka perlahan matanya—menepis rasa ngilu di kepalanya ketika ia mencoba memunculkan manik _hazel_ itu. Erangan sakitnya tercekat di kerongkongan, rongga mulutnya yang terasa gersang dan panas membuat lidahnya berhenti untuk mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat koheren.

Pelupuk matanya yang terasa panas membuat kilau di iris madu tersebut sirna karena air mata yang menggenang. Tenten mengerjap pelan, berharap rasa pusing di kepalanya akan mereda. Ruang pandangnya masih buram, spektrum warna yang ia lihat terbaur menjadi satu—membuatnya mual. Ia mencari-cari semburat abstrak dari warna merah jambu—mencoba menatap Sakura.

"Tenten_-san_—" Sergapan hangat terhantar lewat permukaan kulitnya. Nadi di pergelangan tangannya teraba oleh tangan halus Sakura.

"Minum. Sakura." Susah payah ia keluarkan dua kata itu. Langit-langit mulutnya terasa rekat dengan lidahnya yang kelu. Tenggorokannya benar-benar kering hingga pita suaranya hampir tak berfungsi. 'Selama inikah?' batinnya miris bertanya.

"Ini, Tenten_-san_," suara prihatin milik Sakura membuatnya semakin mual. Andai saja lensa matanya sudah beroperasi dengan sempurna, ia pasti bisa melihat pantulan kelemahan dari dirinya lewat kilau giok di depannya dengan jelas. Menyedihkan.

Cengkraman Tenten pada gelas yang diberikan Sakura bergetar. Demi _Kami_! Bahkan untuk memindahkan gelas ke bibirnya saja ia tidak mampu. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?—"Sudah berapa lama?" Pertanyaan yang setipe keluar dari mulut Tenten. Air tegukan yang mengalir ke kerongkongannya berhasil melunturkan perekat yang menghalanginya berbicara.

"Terlalu lama hingga membuat Neji_-kun_ sangat khawatir—" Sakura memberikan senyuman kecil sambil meletakkan gelas ke tempat semula. Ia merapikan beberapa peralatan medisnya.

Perasaan Tenten menghangat tiba-tiba—terlalu cepat getaran itu meluncur menuju hatinya. Sangkalan alpa dalam benaknya—hati nuraninya menang. Otaknya membiarkan kalbunya bersorak keras bahwa ada rasa itu. Neji—terasa familiar sekali bauran suku kata itu di pikirannya, tidak peduli sekencang apa egonya mengingkari.

"Perlukah dinominalkan?" Tawa kecil dari bibir merah Sakura menggema di poros pantul telinganya. "Dua hari saja cukup membuat seorang Kapten _Anbu_ uring-uringan. Kau tahu—Neji_-kun_ benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat kau tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak seperti biasanya—" Lagi-lagi senyum indah itu terkembang—bahagia sekali rupanya.

"Dua hari itu ringan—menurutmu?" Sarkasme mulai menari dalam ucapan Tenten. Ia berhasil bangun dari dua hari pingsan, dan dengan serta-merta disuguhi candaan—yang sangat tidak lucu—dari _Medic-nin_ yang mengurusinya? Lelucon yang membuatnya semakin berharap akan kehadiran Neji yang absen sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak—meski dua hari pingsan sebenarnya wajar karena kau berbagi _chakra_, Tenten—" Garis wajah Sakura mengeras—muka ayunya berubah menjadi serius. Ditatapnya lekat wanita di depannya, mencoba menemukan amukan kesedihan dari bahasan tentang Neji.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tertegun memandang satu titik di tubuh Tenten. Ia tak ingin mengacaukan momen yang rawan akan kelabilan emosi seperti ini, dengan obrolan berat yang bisa menyulut urat kemarahan wanita di depannya—tapi rasa bingung dan khawatir memenuhi pikirannya, takut saja jika Tenten akan bereaksi lebih fatal jika ia menunda kabar ini lebih lama.

Dari kacamatanya mungkin saja hal ini adalah awal dari semua senyum di hidupnya—tapi kehidupan pribadi Tenten yang bak kaca satu sisi, membuatnya menarik konklusi lain. Mungkin saja simpul pemberian _Kami-sama_ ini adalah hal berat baginya. Bahkan bisa saja menjadi gada berduri yang membuatnya terlunta dalam sakit.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten bingung pada alur pembicaraan yang diciptakan Sakura.

**oOo**

Sembari mengadu langkah di tanah setengah basah milik Konoha—Neji membuka topeng _Anbu_-nya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang, ia membawa tubuhnya menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka di gang kecil dekat permukiman sipil.

Ia tahu—wanita hampa seperti Tenten, tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang jenis bunga yang dikirim seseorang untuknya—apalagi dari Neji—tapi keinginan untuk melihat ruah bahagia di wajah Tenten yang dua hari ini terlihat pucat semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia ingin wanitanya meronakan sirat kebahagiaan. Dan—apa Neji baru saja menggemakan 'Wanitanya' dalam imajinya? Tugas-tugasnya di _Anbu_ membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit gila.

"Neji_-kun_—" Ino menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ino_-san_." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah wanita pirang yang duduk di belakang meja kasir, sebelum kembali memindai deretan bunga segar warna-warni yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak hijau tinggi. Aroma khas bunga hias menyergap inderanya.

Bunga bukan bidangnya—hanya umum saja yang ia tahu, seperti: mawar, sakura, dan lavender— yang Hinata biasa bawa. Ia bukan pria romantis—tentu saja bukan. Romantisme yang hiperbola identik dengan laki-laki brengsek, yang bisanya hanya merayu wanita sebelum mencampakkannya. Neji tidak punya deret panjang tentang wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Ia juga bukan pria brengsek; Tenten—beda kasus.

"Oh iya—aku mendapat kabar dari Sakura jika Tenten-chan sudah sadar. Tadi aku baru saja ke rumah sakit." Suara bahagia Ino terdengar jernih di telinga Neji.

Wajah tampan itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedetik tadi berhasil meninggikan laju ritme deguban jantungnya. Singgungan tentang nama Tenten membuat sel tubuhnya rakus akan pasokan oksigen—membuat nadinya berdenyut lebih cepat. "Benarkah?" reflek Neji hanya mengeluarkan satu kata padat.

"'Benarkah?' katamu?" Ino berkacak dengan kesal. "Kalian ini ada apa sih? Ekspresi kebahagiaan itu tidak seharusnya ditutupi! Bahkan Sai bisa berekspresi lebih baik daripada kalian." Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. Terus saja jalinan kata itu terangkai tanpa jeda dari Ino. Menyebalkan sekali melihat Neji dan Tenten yang saling ingkar satu sama lain. Oh—orang bodoh mana yang tidak tahu jika mereka itu sedang berada dalam kubangan perasaan? Kekaguman masing-masing yang beradiasi ke permukaan bumi—membuat orang lain merasa tersingkir dari dunia mereka.

Neji mematung beberapa detik lamanya. Mata ungu pudarnya menggapai titik yang kabur, tidak jelas ke mana arah fokusnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, sinar matanya langsung saja berubah—bahagia.

"Dan kau masih di sini? Demi _Kami_—" suara latar milik Ino hanya figuran tidak penting di telinganya. Langkah kaki menghentak—hasil dari betapa gemasnya Ino melihat Neji yang menyebalkan—beriring ke arahnya. Di genggaman tangannya ada bunga _kiku_ merah. Ia berikan bunga segar itu pada Neji, "beri pada Tenten_-san_ ya! Dan bergegaslah ke rumah sakit. _Kami-sama_—kau seperti orang linglung."

"Kenapa _kiku_?" Neji mengamati bunga di tangannya dengan ganjil. Ia kira ia akan mendapat saran untuk memberikan bunga seperti mawar atau lili untuk Tenten—seperti hari sebelumnya ketika ia meminta saran bunga pada Ino.

"_Kiku_ tidak memiliki wangi yang terlalu menyengat. Kukira ini cocok dengan keadaan Tenten sekarang—" Kedua alis alis pirang Ino naik seiring dengan ekspresi muka yang sugestif.

Berdamai dengan bingungnya, Neji langsung saja mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Baiklah, kuambil ini saja," ucap Neji mengalah. Berpegang erat pada secuil pikiran yang masih berada di sini—menggenggamnya erat agar tidak tertarik jauh ke arah fantasinya dengan Tenten berada.

"Ini gratis. Sudah—cepatlah bergegas." Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Neji, yang hanya direspon dengan pandangan kabur.

**oOo**

Sakura merutuk apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ekpresi muka Tenten yang kaget bukan main dengan pupil yang membesar dramatis—bukan karena kebahagiaan—membuatnya menyesal telah memberinya kabar ini. "Kukira ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan... a-aku memang tak mengerti sejauh apa—" Kalimat Sakura terbaur menjadi gabungan fonem yang kacau balau.

Tangan Tenten bergerak menutupi mukanya yang kaya akan ekspresi sedih. Matanya tidak beranjak dari satu titik kosong di antara langit-langit kamar inapnya. Ia akan menyuarakan kata 'salah' pada Sakura—hampir saja kalimat frustasi bodoh keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi urung—ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya yang sudah terlihat payah ini menjadi lebih konyol di depan Sakura. Hembusan napas panjang ia ritmekan teratur—mengantisipasi jika saja ia pingsan mendadak—lagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengatakan pada Neji—"

"Tidak perlu!" sergah Tenten cepat, suaranya keras—entah dari mana kekuatan itu datang—tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencoba memikirkan apapun selain Neji, menolak rangkaian rekaman tentang Neji di balik kepalanya.

_Kami_—kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat sulit begini. Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian di pagi yang laknat itu dalam bilik kamar Hyüga. Harga dirinya yang sudah lepas, tercabik hawa nafsu yang menggelora pada malam sebelumnya.

Masih basah di ingatannya penolakan Neji akan dirinya—kalimat bulat, yang intinya; tidak akan ada lagi dunia yang akan mereka bagi bersama. Tak akan sudi Neji membagi dunianya dengan Tenten—tak akan pernah. Malam itu adalah kesalahan—jurang ternista dari hidupnya. Kepingan memoar hidup yang akan terbuang—tereliminasi oleh ego.

"Sakura—" Tenten mengernyit ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri yang pilu. "Hubunganku—dengan Neji, tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Hanya saja—kita tidak juga seperti yang kau bayangkan. Maksudku—tidak—" Tenten terdiam, garis wajahnya lesu—bagaimana caranya ia harus menjelaskan pada Sakura, jika di saat yang sama ia juga tak paham akan hubungannya dengan Neji.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Racauan yang diberikan Tenten bahkan lebih buruk dari susunan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Persepsinya tentang Neji berubah—keyakinannya akan kenyataan betapa terhormatnya Hyūga mulai luntur sedikit demi sedikit. Pikiran negatif mulai menjadi oposisi di dunia terdalamnya.

Selaman dalam masing-masing pikirannya terhenti oleh siluet Neji di pintu kamar yang terbuka. Membuat pandangan keempat mata lentik itu tertumbuk pada obyek yang sama. Betapa Tenten bersusahpayah untuk menimbun semua sangkalan itu, tapi dalam keadaan sekacau apapun—Neji tetaplah pria yang mempesona di matanya. Hal yang membuatnya mengutuk syaraf matanya yang terlalu jujur menyampaikan kabar ke hati.

Semakin dekat derap langkah Neji ke arahnya—semakin gemetar badannya menahan kecamuk rasa di dadanya. Ia harus hadapi ini—mau tak mau; konsekuensi. Tenten mengerling sejenak ke arah Sakura—menemukan bermacam ekspresi di sana, titik fokus bola mata _jade_-nya tidak stabil. Kebingungan mendominasi mimik cantik kekasih Lee.

"Sakura—bisakah kau..?" Hembusan napas Tenten terasa berat bahkan di pendengaran Neji yang mematung di sudut kamar serba putih itu. Mata Tenten tertuju ke giok bening di sampingnya, memberikan isyarat non verbal ke arah Sakura—memohonnya untuk memberikan ruang untuknya dan Neji.

"Baiklah—" Sakura melenggang ragu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bergegas melewati pintu yang terbuka, ia sapukan pandangan bingung ke arah _amethyst_ milik Neji yang tampak cerah dilanda aura kebahagiaan atas sadarnya Tenten dari pingsan dua hari.

**oOo**

Bias pandang Sakura yang pekat akan keganjilan, tertangkap oleh pupil samar Neji—meski tidak ada balasan berarti yang ia tujukan ke Sakura. Bunyi klik kecil dari pintu di belakangnya, membuat pandangannya beralih ke tempat di mana Tenten sedang berbaring tengadah menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang monoton.

Sorot bahagia di wajah Neji terganti oleh kerutan pelipis yang menandakan kekhawatiran. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya mantap ke arah Tenten. Ia mengambil alih kursi yang baru semenit lalu diduduki oleh Sakura. Ditaruhnya bunga _kiku_ merah di meja kecil samping ranjang rumah sakit.

Warna bunga yang merah memberi sensasi lain di ruangan serba putih itu. Neji teringat perkataan Ino tentang Tenten yang akan menyukai bunga ini, tetapi kenyataan perih menamparnya menjauh dari bayang-bayang pujian yang ia sangka akan dapatkan. Karena sekarang, alih-alih menyuarakan kalimat suka, sepatah kata pun tak keluar dari bibir Tenten yang masih pucat.

Tidak butuh seorang _Anbu_ untuk menarik kesimpulan di sini—ada permasalahan, dan dirinya ada di salah satu simpul pengaitnya. Mata kecubungnya mencari-cari iris madu milik Tenten, menerka sebuah ekspresi—apapun itu—yang bisa membantunya menarik sebuah perkiraan kasar.

Tangan putih yang terbentang di paras ayu itu, menghalangi sudut pandangnya akan iris _hazel_ yang selalu membias di antara mimpi-mimpi kosongnya tentang Tenten—tentang mereka. Iris yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih gelap ketika bertemupandang dengan kecubung miliknya. Iris gelapnya ini tidak dipenuhi oleh rasa posesif seperti malam di mana Tenten menyerukan namanya berkali-kali, bukan seperti Tenten yang melenguh nikmat saat mereka menjadi satu—ragawi, secara harfiah. Iris gelap yang sekarang adalah hasil kekecewaan dan kemarahan padanya.

"Tenten—" Nada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya pekat akan unsur kehati-hatian. Takut saja jika salah satu suku kata saja bisa membuatnya terlempar naas ke sudut ruangan. Terakhir kali saat Genin, ia melihat Lee dengan tidak pekanya terlempar sejauh beberapa kaki dari tempatnya semula karena—fatal—salah bicara.

"Neji—aku tidak sedang ingin bicara apa-apa sekarang." Tenten masih menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan bentangan tangan. Sangat tidak siap menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang kacau, belum lagi senggukan yang mati-matian ia tahan. _Kami-sama_—ini terlalu berat.

Neji masih berusaha meneroboskan pandangannya ke arah _hazel_ milik Tenten, tapi alih-alih kilau madu—ia malah menemukan tangan putih itu bergetar. "Tenten, kau tid—" Ia beranjak, meraih tangan ringkih itu menuju genggamannya.

"Neji—kumohon!" Buku-buku jari Tenten memutih karena meremas sprei terlalu kencang. Ia memalingkan pandangannya—menghindari kilau _amethys_t Neji yang memindai tangisannya. "Terimakasih atas _kiku_-nya," gumamnya lirih—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—ketika bunyi klik pintu tertangkap telinganya, menyisakan buliran air mata yang meninggalkan jejak lembab di pelipisnya.

**oOo**

"Tenten_-san_," sapa Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tenten yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang rumah sakit bersandingan dengan tas besar yang memuat baju-bajunya selama di rumah sakit. Ia sudah tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang permasalahan yang lalu. Lee benar-benar mengomelinya dua hari kemarin—tapi, memang Tenten dan Neji sudah benar tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sakura sampai lupa jika ia lah yang lebih muda, bukan sebaliknya—mengingat betapa kekanakannya tingkah Neji dan Tenten beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Ya, Sakura—bisa aku pulang sekarang?" balas Tenten menuju pokok permasalahan. Barang-barangnya sudah rapi terkemas dalam satu tas besar. Ia menanti Neji dalam diam, sekeping hatinya menginginkan keberadaan pemuda Hyūga untuk menemaninya pulang. Ia pandangi _kiku_ merah di meja sebelah ranjang—mulai mengering, tangkai-tangkainya mulai menguning. Layunya bunga itu terasa kian tragis saat ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya sekarang.

"—membawanya?" Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan satu kalimat tanya dengan jelas—atau mungkin tidak?—karena Tenten sama sekali tidak memberikan satu respon verbal atau non verbal. "Tenten_-san_?" panggil Sakura pada Tenten yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Ya?" Dagu Tenten terangkat, mata cokelatnya terlihat cerah dalam lingkup pandang Sakura. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura?" Tenten benar-benar tidak sedang suasana hati yang pas untuk memulai pembicaraan panjang. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, berhenti mellihat apapun yang mempunyai corak putih yang monoton.

"Kau ingin membawa pulang bunga ini?" ulang Sakura dengan penuh penekanan per kata. Mata gioknya mengerling ke arah beberapa tangkai bunga _kiku _yang mulai berdiri layu mengikuti gravitasi berada. "Ini kubawakan plastik—jika saja kau ingin membawanya. Tapi memang sudah agak layu sih." Sakura mengangkat pundaknya, kedua alis merah mudahnya bertumpuk pada titik yang sama—pertanda ia menantikan jawaban ya atau tidak dari Tenten. "Atau kau ingin aku membuangnya?"

Sakura tahu jika itu dari Neji dan Tenten tahu jika Sakura tahu. Menyuruhnya menyingkirkan bunga merah tak berdosa—dari Neji—hanya akan memperburuk anggapan Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan Neji. "Kemarikan plastiknya," jawab Tenten merentangkan tangannya ke arah plastik di saku Sakura.

"Haruno_-san_, ada pasien di kamar nomor 56 bermasalah lagi. Harus segera ditangani." Seorang suster muda berambut cokelat menginterupsi diskusi mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membuat Sakura berpaling seketika dari obyek yang ia ajak bicara—Tenten ikut menoleh.

"Hm—iya baik," Sakura menjawab seadaanya. Kerling gioknya kembali tertumbuk pada Tenten. "Jangan lupa minum obat dan vitamin yang kuberikan. Ambilah di apotek sebelah selatan, seminggu berikutnya kau harus periksa lagi. Minggu depan, akan ada Tsunade_-sensei_. Jadi pemeriksaannya pasti lebih detil—ajak Neji juga. Jaga diri dan janinmu ya?" Dengan satu hembusan napas, Sakura menyelesaikan beberapa kalimat sekaligus dan berlalu keluar.

Mata dan pikiran Tenten berputar—denotasi dan konotasi, harfiah dan maknawi berbaur menjadi satu gerakan yang membuat kepalanya berat. Ia mengamati lekat-lekat _kiku_ merah setengah layu yang telah rapi terbungus kertas kaca pemberian Sakura, sedangkan otaknya tertumbuk pada satu gambar jelas di imajinya—Neji.

**oOo**

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang memacu langkahnya tergesa. Jabatannya sebagai _Anbu no Taich__ō_ makin terasa menyebalkan—impiannya memang, tapi resiko untuk selalu menjadi pion utama dalam berbagai hal di kesemua divisi membuatnya sedikit—kenyang. Neji bisa saja berteleport ke rumah sakit, tetapi dia tidak mau terlihat begitu konyol ketika pertanyaan: 'untuk apa' tersaji di hadapannya—tentu saja, jawaban: 'untuk Tenten' tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tidak, hingga ia mau mengakui jika kenaikan laju ritme detak jantungnya adalah karena kehadiran Tenten.

Ia tidak mau salah tafsir, takut saja jika tarian degub jantungnya hanyalah sisa dari bara birahi—hanya sisa dari klise 'pengalaman pertama'. Ia memang bukan seorang yang mementingkan perjaka atau tidak dirinya—dia lelaki, pria untuk sekarang, tidak ada segel perawan untuk kaumnya. Tetapi bercak-bercak merah yang terpampang di hamparan putih tulang dari sprei bekas mereka bergumul—yang membuatnya repot untuk membersihkannya—memunculkan pemikiran lain.

Dan Hyūga Neji bukan seorang masokis, demi _Kami_!

Sisi busuk dirinya beranggapan bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasakan kenikmatan saat itu, bahwa Tenten juga memacunya untuk lebih. Tapi di antara gumaman angkuh itu, terselip ruahan rasa bersalah yang meliputi kalbunya setiap ia memikirkan hal ini—membuat dadanya nyeri. Ditambah tatapan tersakiti yang selalu terpantul jelas di mata cokelat Tenten. Membuatnya benar-benar ingin memutar waktu dan mengulangi pergumulan itu dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Mendengar untaian namanya dari bibir Tenten ketika tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol yang memprovokasi. Merekam semua kejadian yang berlangsung hanya untuk memutarnya kembali di pagi harinya dengan senyuman lebar, bukan menjadi panik dan meremas rambutnya frustasi karena kepala yang seakan mau pecah akibat _hangover_ dan penemuan tubuh polos di sampingnya.

Neji hampir saja mencelakai seorang anak kecil dengan cara menabrak kakinya—yang masih diperban—karena pikirannya yang sudah melanglangbuana. Tetapi—seperti punya dunianya sendiri, anak itu malah langsung beranjak saja tanpa peduli dengan sosok Neji yang tinggi menjulang di depannya. Mengangkat bahunya, Neji juga berlalu dari laki-laki kecil itu dan menjemput Tenten.

**oOo**

"Apa Tenten sudah mengambil obat dan vitamin penguat kandungan di sini? Kutakut ia lupa," tanya Sakura pada apoteker rumah sakit. Setelah melayani pasien di kamar 56, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk mampir—memastikan saja jika Tenten benar-benar mengambil porsi obat yang harus dikonsumsinya selama seminggu ke depan.

"Sudah, Sakura-_san_. Dia juga tanda tangan di sini." Penjaga loket apotek itu menjawab sambil menunjukkan lembaran daftar pasien yang memintainya obat hari ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih ya?" Balas Sakura sambil berlalu ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang yang benar-benar terlambat.

Akan benar-benar terlambat mungkin, karena di depannya sekarang, ada Neji yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi muka yang siap meledakkan ribuan pertanyaan ke arahnya. Pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui—Tenten adalah pusat fokusnya.

"Mengapa Tenten sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, Sakura?" tanya Neji dalam sekali hembusan napas.

Sakura sudah mengantisipasi dengan menyela di jeda sebelum Neji mengeluarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Wow, tenanglah Neji-_kun_. Dia tidak akan kabur tanpa pengawasanku. Dia sudah pulang, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menahannya di sini lebih lama. Kau langsung ke_ flat_-nya saja," jelas Sakura.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah untuk segera melesat ke apartemen Tenten dan memastikan sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi lengan putih Sakura menggapainya—menghalanginya, hanya untuk menghadiahinya sebuah senyuman penuh arti sambil merendahkan suaranya dan berkata: "Dia membungkus_ kiku _merah darimu dan membawanya pulang."

Pulasan merah muda di pipi Neji segera menjalar—tampak jelas di lehernya yang putih. Sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan mimik muka alpa ekspresi seperti saat ini. Sedetik itu ia menyetujui teori Shikamaru dalam hati: wanita itu menyebalkan. Ia melihat getaran kecil di punggung Sakura yang menjauh—terkikik. "Kekasih Lee itu benar-benar..." geram Neji.

Dialog Neji dan Sakura terhenti, keduanya saling menjauh untuk tujuan berbeda. Menyisakan sorotan kecubung lain yang menyelidik—tanpa mereka ketahui keberadaannya. Pupil samarnya menunjukkan bias yang berbeda di setiap kalimat yang Neji dan Sakura lontarkan pada satu sama lain. Ekspresi dari ketidaktahuan yang berkembang menjadi pandangan curiga.

**oOo Bersambung oOo

* * *

**

**A/N(2): **Maaf untuk _update_ yang lama. Banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi. Saya bukan orang yang pintar membagi waktu juga. Lalu, keadaan FNI yang sempat suram—tidak membantu saya untuk mengumpulkan _mood_ angst yang baik (karena saya jadi banyak ketawa konyol menyikapi _troll _dkk).

Maaf juga kalau bab ini tidak mengandung plot-plot yang berarti (komentar tentang betapa anehnya bab ini diterima lewat _review_). Oh, iya... saya ingin sekali menerima _review_ yang bukan hanya berisi: '_Update_'. Beri saya kritik dong, atau ulasan tentang bagaimana bab ini, karena menurut saya penokohan Neji agak di luar karakter aslinya—lagi. Kasih ya, _Minna-sama_~

Oh iya dan untuk **Karva**-_san_, saya sudah punya plot sendiri dan konsep untuk ke depannya bagaimana. Lalu untuk pembaca sekalian, sudikah kiranya untuk membiarkan saya melesakkan imaji saya hanya dengan batasan _guidelines_? Beri saya kebebasan untuk menentukan plot ya? ^,^\/

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mengikuti multibab ini. Lalu—_**review**_? :Db

xx

Loph


End file.
